Sugar rush
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Fatch has been tired lately, and he was plans to perform a small song for his family on a dare. And despite the fact Fatch can really sing with good lyrics when he's asleep, he begins to lose his voice, and he needs to remain awake for a bit. Casper decides that sugar might be the only way to keep him awake. However, he soon learns why the prince never eats sugar when he's tired.
1. Tired and frustrated

**Ok, this'll be a short story, but it'll be a funny one. And something you wouldn't expect from Fatch. Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Casper looked over at Fatch, slightly disheartened to find the other falling asleep at the lunch table. He'd been falling asleep a lot today... he didn't know why though.<p>

The ghost bit his lip and rubbed the vampires back gently, trying to wake him up. Fatch took a deep through his nose, digging his claws into the table before opening his eyes. The princes crimson eyes rolled over to the ghost before closing his eyes again. Casper sighed, wishing he knew why Fatch kept dozing off. It was getting concerning.

As Casper went to wake him up again, something snagged his wrist, causing him to jump horribly. Looking up, he found it was Thatch, who looked a little frantic before letting go of the boys wrist.

" Sorry Casper. "

He said softly, looking down at the slumbering prince.

" It's just... Fatch hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I want him to sleep a little before we have to go to our next class is all. "

" Why hasn't he been sleeping? "

Casper asked softly, watching as the vampire moved over to the prince and carefully tucked Fatch's bear Flippy under the older's arms, smiling when Fatch actually nuzzled into the bears head.

" Well... "

Thatch began, getting Casper's attention once again.

" His family got into a conversation about how they've never heard him sing before, and they can't remember the last time he played his guitar for them. They then dared him to play for them with his own song, and since Fatch doesn't like backing down from a dare..."

" He said yes. "

Casper concluded, looking at the exhausted prince once more. No wonder he was so tired. He must've been staying up late thinking of the notes and lyrics for a good song. Fatch always over thought things...

" Yeah. "

Thatch agreed softly, now sitting down beside the ghost.

" It's wearing on him though. Just this morning he said he was "so tired he couldn't feel his face". "

The ghost laughed gently at the princes over dramatics before wondering if there was any way he could help the other. After all, Fatch was always willing to help everyone else. Perhaps he could return the favor. Besides, how hard could this be?

Suddenly the bell rang, causing Fatch to snap up into a sitting position out of pure shock. Upon realizing this meant lunch was over, the prince cried out and slammed his head down on the table.

" Oooh... "

Casper hissed, flinching horribly at what he'd witnessed.

" That had to hurt. "

Fatch slowly lifted his head up, looking forward blankly, blinking slowly.

" I feel NOTHING. "

With that, he lowered his head back down, causing the children to burst into giggles.

* * *

><p><em>Throughout the day, Casper found Fatch struggling more and more to keep awake. He fell asleep in almost every class (with the exceptions of gym and fear moves). History, potion making, spookoligy, and Science. He fell asleep in each one. To make it worse, if the teachers woke him up he became aggressive. When Burns woke him up he went all demon on him and pinned him against the chalk board, threatening to bite him if he didn't leave him alone. Or when ms. Heady woke him up he snarled at her and threatened to break her glass if she didn't let him sleep. Or even Frankengymteacher in geology, where he actually picked the man up and threw him into the wall. He was probably more aggressive with FGT because the man could take it but still. It was ridiculous. <em>

* * *

><p>Luckily it was nighttime now, and the prince could finally get some real sleep. And better, no one would wake him up either. Casper hoped he would be able to sleep the night. Again, the prince needed it. Who knows when he last slept?<p>

The ghost turned a little, now looking over the edge of his bed. After everything, he himself couldn't sleep. It was strange... he just didn't feel tired right now. Slowly he rose from his bed, figuring some water might do him good. As he made it to the ground, he slowly noticed the prince wasn't in bed. Perhaps he'd had the similar problem? Strange, as he hadn't at all today. Maybe Casper should look for him. Maybe something was wrong...

Walking out into the hallway, Casper was surprised to hear someone singing. It was obviously male, but it was far away, and the boy could barely make it out. But he could hear a few words...

_As the days go by_

_I see the shine in your eyes_

_I have changed greatly over the time I've spent with you_

_And I pray this joy never dies_

This voice... these words... he felt like almost no one here spoke in such a way. They seemed so soft and gentle and kind... like they'd had a lot of thought put into them. Casper began to phase through the floor, now at the first floor of the school by the armor. The voice was a good deal louder

_Oh why can't I find the words_

_To express myself through this song_

_It may have been brought out through a dare_

_But I've wanted to say them for so long_

Casper slowly made his way to the center of the lobby, stopping in the middle as he heard the voice very near by. He just felt like it was about as loud as it would get... now where was it, exactly...?

_I owe my life to you_

_I would've long since died if it weren't for you_

_And I know you hate hearing me speak this way_

_I wouldn't say it if it weren't true _

That voice... there was no doubt about it. That voice belonged too- looking up at the top of the stair case, he was surprised to find none other than Fatch himself, walking a bit like a zombie in front of the portrait of Jasper, whistling gently after the words he'd spoken. Slowly he started another chorus, proving Caspers point.

_I'm so glad I met you_

_I'm so glad I could protect you_

_I love being there for you_

_I hope you feel this way too_

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Fatch is being so sweet as he sings. Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	2. Sleep singing

**Was anyone shocked last chapter towards the end, or is it just me? :3**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I felt so alone<em>

_Like no one cared_

_And then I met you_

_And there was the friendship you both shared_

Casper couldn't believe he was hearing this... he couldn't believe Fatch was singing like this. And he was being so sweet and open about how he felt! Fatch hardly ever did that! Why was he doing this now, when he should be sleeping?! And what was up with the lyrics?! Something about a dare?!

The ghost quickly floated over to the prince and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. To his astonishment, the other jumped horribly and suddenly grabbed his arm, flipping him in front of him. Casper yelped at the pain in his arm, his cry alerting Fatch to who it was. Immediately the prince let him go, looking quite apologetic over what he'd done.

" Oh Casper I'm so sorry! "

Fatch yelped, watching as the ghost rubbed his arm.

" I-it's just you startled me, a-and woke me up and-... and... "

The prince suddenly grew quiet, looking around as if confused. And it concerned Casper greatly, soon confusing him when Fatch spoke again.

" Um... why are we in the lobby? "

Casper felt his mouth drop, very confused as to why Fatch just asked that.

" Dude, you walked here yourself. Don't you remember? "

Fatch blinked, one eyebrow raised. Clearly he didn't remember, nor did he believe the ghost. But why wouldn't he? He meant, the prince clearly walked here. Why was he acting so clueless? Unless...

The vampire DID have his eyes closed... and he WAS walking a little funny. Not to mention he seemed to just be pouring out lyrics when Thatch said he'd been struggling with that lately. Was it possible that Fatch had been asleep as he sang? It would explain the zombie walk... but it didn't really explain the singing. Like, how could he sing so perfectly as he slept? And how did he come up with the lyrics? What had he been dreaming about?

... Casper had almost forgot that Fatch had asked him a question, and Fatchw asnt a very patient person. Throwing on a smile, the ghost folded his hands behind his back and looked at the other innocently.

" You were sleep walking Fatch. "

He answered simply, still getting a look of confusion from the vampire.

" That's funny... "

Fatch mumbled, rubbing his chin and looking off to the side.

" I've never sleep walked in my life. "

" You must've been pretty tired then. "

Casper tried to reassure, placing a hand on his shoulder and beginning to lead him back to the dorm.

" Why don't you go back to bed? You look tired. "

Fatch sighed, ceasing his movement and looking down sadly. Casper soon stopped afterwards, looking at the other in concern.

" Oooh... why bother? I'll never figure out what to write for that song. "

The ghost blinked, looking at the other in shock. After all, he'd just heard first hand that the prince could sing and find lyrics. Why was he doubting himself so much? As the other sat down on the stairs, Casper soon followed suit, watching the others facial expressions. He seemed so distraught...

" I promised my family my song would actually MEAN something, and it can't think of any thoughtful lyrics. Ooooh, I just know I'll lave to eat salmon... "

" ... What? "

Casper asked, getting a light chuckle from the other.

" Oh. If I can't do the dare I have to eat salmon. Only... I HATE fish... "

As if on cue, the prince gagged a little at the mere mention of fish, getting a slight frown from the ghost. Fatch soon buried his head in his hands, looking like he was going to break down at any moment. And Casper hated it. He hated seeing the prince saddened to this point. Fatch was incredibly strong, on much more than a physical level. Seeing him this distraught was horrible. The ghost wanted nothing more than to help him. To help him see he could do this. To help him realize he COULD think of lyrics.

And thats when it hit him.

Fatch had thought of truly beautiful lyrics as he slept. Maybe if he could get the other to sleep sing again, he could write down the words and give them to Fatch when he woke up. It was worth a shot. Besides, Fatch really DID have beautiful lyrics as he was sleep singing. This would work. It had to.

Casper smiled to himself and placed a gentle hand down on the others knee, easily gaining his attention.

" Fatch, as you were sleep walking, you were singing. "

Casper explained, smiling brightly all the while.

" And the lyrics were like nothing I've ever heard. They were beautiful! It was like you were singing right from the heart. "

" Really? "

Fatch asked in confusion, his eyes gaining their pleasant happy sparkle.

" Really! I think, if we can get it to happen again, I could write down what you sing and then you'd have your song! "

" Casper, that's brilliant! "

Fatch cheered, springing to his feet happily.

" Thank you so much! "

" Of course! "

The ghost cheered back, feeling quite happy with himself right now. Finally... finally he'd be able to help out Fatch. Again, Fatch helped everyone, and it was very seldom anyone could help him. Just knowing he could help the prince now warmed him straight to his feet. He couldn't help it...

Finally remembering how late it was, the ghost expressed a soft oh, looking at the still cheerful prince.

" Fatch, I just remembered how late it is. I'm going to bed. Maybe you should stay up though, so you can sleep when I need to write the lyrics. "

Fatch blinked, as if confused before shrugging, still smiling brightly. Casper loved that smile of his. It put the sun to shame...

" Sounds good. "

The prince said simply.

" Gives me time to work on my guitar anyway. See you in the morning Casper, I'm gonna go see if the cafeteria thing has coffee. "

Casper laughed as the prince walked off, slowly heading to the dorm himself. He was really just glad this seemed like it would go easily. And he'd be able to help Fatch write an amazing song! Nothing could possibly stop them now!

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Casper's such a little sweetheart, isn't he? Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>


	3. Can't sleep

**I just realized chapter one and two had the same number of words in them. Hah! I wasn't even trying to DO that! XD**

**... Ahem. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

><p>Thanks to Fatch being a prince and having great authority in the underworld, he managed to get Casper out of classes for the day. Thatch too, just in case there was any problems keeping him awake or putting him to sleep. Apparently Fatch had problems in both areas. But that's as fine. Just so long as they could get the song written.<p>

The two young creatures made their way over to the cafeteria, hoping Fatch was already there. The headmasters had just told them they had the day off thanks to the prince, and they were going off to meet him. They were still trying to figure out what they would do if Fatch couldn't sleep now, but they figured it shouldn't be TOO hard, as the other had been extremely tired lately. They shouldn't have any problems with him sleeping. Then again, he said something about coffee last night... hopefully he didn't drink too much.

As they were about to push open the doors to the cafeteria, they heard the sound of an electric guitar. As great as it sounded, every once in a while it would stop and they'd hear a growl of frustration. Even the crumbling of paper, meaning the player- aka Fatch- was anything but pleased with the notes he'd been playing.

Slowly the children opened the doors, amazed to find the prince sitting criss cross on one of the tables with what appeared to be a red battle axe across his lap. The two rushed over to him in fear he was about to get violent, grabbing both his arms and pulling them away from the tool. Needless to say, Fatch wasn't pleased with this sudden movement. Immediately he pulled his arms away, looking at them in confusion.

" Casper, Thatch, what was THAT for? "

He snapped. Casper stuttered, slightly frightened by the others harsh tone. Luckily Thatch wasn't nearly as affected by it and answered for him.

" We thought you were going to destroy something with that axe. "

Fatch blinked, clearly confused by this, before suddenly bursting into a laughing, holding his sides as he did so. The children blinked, very confused by this outburst. The prince held up the weapon, causing the two to cringe in fear. Yet he didn't faultier. He simply held it up, grinning ear to ear.

" Guys, this is my guitar. "

Fatch said simply, strumming lightly. The sound it made more than proved his point. Slowly he lowered it back into his lap, playing a few more notes.

" Don't you remember? Dusk gave it to me that one Christmas my family died. I know you saw that part of my memories. "

Thinking back... the duo did remember SOMEthing like that...

* * *

><p><em>" Merry christmas kiddo. "<em>

_Heh... that was what he loved about Dusk. He may sound tough, but he did love his family. Fatch didnt even hesitate to rip the wrapping paper to shreds. And was he EVER surprised at what was in there. A red guitar, the shape of a battle axe, was all polished up and practically begging to be used. Fatch looked up at Dusk in utter confusion._

_" I know you like to play guitar. "_

_Dusk said in a gentle tone._

_" And I figured that with... "_

_The taller creature looked down in slight sadness before looking back up with a smile re-plastered to his pale face._

_" Well anyway. I thought you deserved it. "_

_Fatch smiled so widely he felt like a Barbie doll for a while. He placed the instrument down, ran forward and hugged his brother._

_" Thanks Dusk. "_

_The older quickly hugged the younger back and gently shoved him over to their mother._

* * *

><p>" Oh right... "<p>

The children mumbled, feeling a little silly for forgetting that. The two shook their heads and smiled at the prince, slightly surprised to find the prince twitch. This... was not a good sign. He was clearly wide awake now.

Casper turned to Thatch, hoping he'd have an idea to put the other to sleep only to find the vampire walking out of the cafeteria. The ghost huffed, slightly irritated that the vampire just left like that. Guess he'd have to find a way to help Fatch sleep by himself.

* * *

><p><em>First he thought he'd try having Fatch simply lay down in bed with some of his music and Flippy close, hoping the normally calmingness of these would be enough to get the prince to sleep. And while it did appear to work for a while, Fatch eventually sighed and sat up, saying he couldn't seem to sleep.<em>

_Then he thought perhaps some warm milk would help, and perhaps watching a boring movie on his iPod. Like a long history film on the beaver. While it did bore the prince greatly, it still wasn't enough to put him to sleep._

_Finally Casper resolved in just having Fatch count sheep. Only... as Casper said imagine them jumping over the fence, something happened with that though... Fatch freaked out, saying he couldn't sleep for fear more sheep would be harmed. It wasn't until now that he'd realized the prince had imagined the sheep had jumped over the edge of a cliff. It was kinda humorous now, but the point was, it had failed worse than the least few attempts._

* * *

><p>The ghost sighed in frustration, having lost so many ideas that he'd resulted in trying hypnotism. He was swinging a pendulum back and forth, Fatch's ruby irises following sleepily. It would appear to be working to anyone else, but Casper knew better, as he'd been doing this for 30 minutes now. He never would've thought it would be this hard for Fatch to fall asleep.<p>

Casper grabbed the pendulum, looking at the prince in exhaustion.

" ... Not even SLIGHTLY drowsy? "

" Nope. "

Fatch answered calmly, suddenly going wide eyed as he said this part.

" WIDE AWAKE! "

The prince became quiet and droopy eyed again.

" ... Note to self... don't drink coffee... sorry about all this Casper... "

Casper frowned placing a hand on his friends shoulder, feeling a bit guilty for not being able to help better.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors burst open, and the duo turned to find it was none other than Thatch, who was grinning widely with some notes in his hands. The vampire rushed over to the others, snagging Fatch's guitar from him and pulling out the cord.

" I've got it! "

Thatch said happily, lightly beginning to strum.

" I've found the perfect lullaby for you Fatch! The guitar might not be right, but it's worth a shot. "

Thatch was gonna sing for Fatch? Casper had to admit, he was looking forward to seeing this. Not like it would work though... nothing had worked yet.

_Come Little Children  
>I'll Take Thee Away,<br>Into A Land Of  
>Enchantment<em>

_Come Little Children  
>The Time's Come To Play<br>Here In My Garden  
>Of Magic<em>

Casper blinked. Wasn't this a poem from Edger Allen Poe? He admitted he'd heard some woman singing this on the internet- youtube- but why would Thatch sing this to Fatch? He had to admit though, Thatch was actually a very great singer.  
><em><br>Follow Sweet Children  
>I'll Show Thee The Way<br>Through All The Pain And  
>The Sorrows<em>

_Weep Not Poor Children  
>For Life Is This Way<br>Murdering Beauty  
>And Passions<em>

Fatch suddenly yawned, resting his head in his arms, staring at Thatch tiredly, his eyes drooping greatly. Casper found himself awestruck by this, slowly smiling and began listening to Thatch more intensively.  
><em><br>Hush Now Dear Children  
>It Must Be This Way<br>Too Weary Of Life And  
>Deceptions<em>

_Rest Now My Children  
>For Soon We'll Away<br>into The Calm And  
>The Quiet<em>

As the prince closed his eyes, Thatch smiled, finishing up.  
><em><br>Come Little Children  
>I'll Take Thee Away,<br>Into A Land Of  
>Enchantment<em>

_Come Little Children  
>The Time's Come To Play<br>Here In My Garden  
>Of Shadows<em>

A soft snoring could be heard, indicating the prince had fallen asleep. Casper smiled as he heard the other beginning to hum, and he quickly raced up to Thatch, hugging him gently and trying to avoid the axe guitar. After all, the axe was made of iron.

" Thatch, that was brilliant! "

The ghost cheered, backing up and smiling at the red faced vampire.

" What gave you the idea to sing that to him? "

" Oh, I called Dusk a little earlier to see if he had any advice. "

Thatch explained.

" You know, since he and Fatch are so close and all. He said he used to sing to Fatch whenever he couldn't sleep when he was little. Something spooky, but still pleasant to the ears. It gave me the idea to sing him that. "

" Thatch, you're a genius. "

Once again Thatch blushed, backing up and putting down the guitar. Casper loved when Thatch blushed when he received a compliment. It reminded him he was kind.

_You were always there for me_

_You would sing away my fears_

_You were my first friend_

_You would dry away my tears_

Turning, the duo found Fatch starting to sing again. And the words he sang indicated he was thinking of Dusk as he spoke them. The duo smiled to each other and slowly began to get ready to take notes of Fatch's lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, this was a sweet, funny chapter, yes? Hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>

**By the way, I don't own the song above, "Come little children". **


	4. Can't wake up!

**I've got a great head start on this story! And I'm enjoying my writing too. I hope you all are enjoying too!**

* * *

><p><em>I used to feel nothing<em>

_I used to hate my life_

_And then I met you_

_And turned away from the knife_

Casper frowned lightly as he turned the sleep walking prince away from the salad bar, hoping the other wouldn't run into anything. This had been going on for a solid hour now, and the ghost was in charge of making sure Fatch didn't hurt himself while he was sleep walking, while Thatch was writing down what he was singing.

Turning, he was hoping Thatch had enough to make a song out of. The vampire in question was biting his lower lip vigorously with his long fang (luckily not drawing blood), tapping the pencil to his fang all the while. It looked like he was struggling for some reason.

Pulling Fatch away from running into a table, he began to notice something different about how Fatch was singing. His voice wasn't as strong, or as nice as it had been when they started this. Was he possibly... losing his voice? Casper really hoped this wasn't true. He couldn't lose his voice now, he still needed to perform this for his family later. If he lost his voice now he'd automatically lose, and be forced to eat salmon. He knew the other hated fish... he couldn't let Fatch lose his voice now. But did they have enough lyrics?

Yanking the other away from tripping over a chair, he hurried over to Thatch, eager to see if he had enough yet. The vampire rubbed his temples, looking slightly irritated.

" Thatch, do we have enough yet? "

" Casper, I... "

Thatch tried, his voice cracking at the end.

" Oof... the lyrics are good, but none of them match the others, and... he isn't hitting a chorus. They're all just... I just... I can't make a song out of them! "

_' So this was all for nothing then... ' _Casper sighed heavily.

" Well... let's wake him up before he loses his voice. We can try again later, I guess... "

Thatch nodded, putting his notebook down and rushing over to the prince, grabbing his shoulders, giving them a little shake. To their disappointment, Fatch didn't even stir. He just kept singing.

_I don't know what to say_

_You saved my life_

_And I enjoy saving yours too_

_Which I shall continue to do throughout the strife_

" Fatch, wake up! "

Thatch yelped, glaring in minor frustration. Of course it didn't work, and Fatch even began walking out of the cafeteria. The duo looked at each other, this little incident of the prince walking away giving them an idea.

* * *

><p><em>First they tried exercise and warm are, as they were sure that would keep the vampire awake. However, Fatch simply ran through the courtyard and athletics field without issue, and even seemed to be enjoying it. Perhaps this was because it was slightly chilly out, and Fatch liked running. Perhaps this actually helped him sleep.<em>

_Then they tried a bed of nails, of which they found in the trash room for some reason. They thought the shock would wake him up. Surprisingly, this didn't affect him in the slightest. He simply laid down on that bed of nails and kept going. In fact, the nails seemed to make him sing better. It frightened them, even._

_Finally they tried loud noises. Ranging from mowers to blenders to alarm clocks to even whistles. Nothing woke him up. All it did was drown out his singing. To make it worse, there were times he'd try to sing louder, and it was causing his voice to fail quicker. Making it scratchy even. They had to cut it off before he totally lost his voice._

* * *

><p>They were now in the cafeteria again, trying to figure out what to do about Fatch. The prince had pretty much lost his voice now, his hair now down and kinda girlish as he'd been laying down a lot, and Casper and Thatch didn't know what to do for him. They couldn't wake him up, and they were beginning to fear he'd lose his voice completely within a few minutes.<p>

In truth, they didn't need much. They just needed something that could wake him up so they could fix what went wrong. They still weren't sure how they'd fix it, but they couldn't let this carry on.

Casper began to wonder what could keep him awake. True coffee clearly worked, but Fatch said he wouldn't drink it anymore. Odds were he'd spit it out. Not to mention it was dangerous to force him to drink something while he was singing. Maybe... maybe sugar in general would do the trick.

Floating over to the freezer, leaving Thatch confused no doubt, the ghost began to prepare a sweet treat for the prince. With extra chocolate chip sprinkles as well. If this didn't wake him up, well... Casper didn't know WHAT would.

Floating back, he placed the bowl down not far from Fatch, getting a gasp of what seemed to be shock from Thatch.

" C-Casper wait! "

Thatch hurried, rushing over and grabbing his wrist roughly.

" Fatch always warns his family that he cant eat sugary foods when he's tired! I'm not sure why, but there must be a good reason for it! "

" Thatch, we need to wake him up! "

Casper tried, pulling away and grabbing a spoonful of icecream.

" B-besides, a little bit of sugar won't hurt. "

The ghost began to aim the ice cream, shoving it into the princes mouth. Fatch quickly stopped singing and began chewing happily on the icy dessert. Casper kept his fingers crossed, praying this would work. After all, they really had run out of options. If this didn't work, well, it would be game over.

Suddenly Fatch sprung up, his hair somehow springing back into it's usual style in the process, looking absolutely stoked about the sugar. He swallowed, snagging the spoon from the ghosts hand, grinning widely.

" Yum! "

Without much warning, the vampire began to scarf down the ice cream, totally terrifying the other two. They had never seen him this eager this before, and it was down right scary.

" You sure... this was a good idea Casper? "

Thatch asked gently, turning to the ghost. Casper grinned nervously, shrugging his hands up.

" Well... a little bit of sugar won't hurt. "

" ... He's licking the bowl Casper. "

Turning in shock, he found the prince, indeed, licking the bowl clean. The vampire soon slammed the bowl down, grinning in sheer happiness. His face was simply COATED in ice cream, his eyes now dilated from a sugar rush and sometimes twitching.

Casper covered his mouth; this couldn't be good...

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh... I laughed when writing the part about Fatch's hair springing up. XD<strong>


	5. Hyper and random

**You know, random here, but the way I type is getting weirder. Like, I'm typing even slower than I already do. Strange, right? I know, I'm strange, but that's part of my unique charm.**

**Heh... anyway, please enjoy! ... Man I say that a lot... X3**

* * *

><p>" Fatch, stop! "<p>

Casper called, he and Thatch chasing the sugar high prince down the hall. The vamp in question was also muttering nonsense, that sounded like him talking about disaster or mayhem. Like, for example, right now.

" Pompeii, 1718 volcanic eruption. Holland, 1134 SEA FLOOD! Phhhft... Kh! That's a lot of WATER! "

As Casper dived to try and grab him, the vampire jumped up and grabbed one of the chandeliers and began swinging back and forth. This was peculiar, and obviously only sugar induced, as Fatch hated heights, and would never do so if he were sane.

" Oh no! "

Casper cried, finally registering how big a deal this really was. How much of a mess he'd really made.

" What have I DONE?! "

" Casper, it's just the sugar! "

Thatch tried to reassure, helping the ghost to his feet.

" We just need to help him calm down! See if you can get him away from the chandelier! "

The ghost nodded and began to fly up to the prince. The vamp was still swinging greatly, now muttering something else.

" China 1219 earthquake! "

Casper didn't even know what Fatch was talking about anymore. He was fairly certain none of this ever happened. As he made a move to grab the boy, Fatch suddenly yanked the chandelier down violently and sending both it, and himself to the ground, the iron candle chandelier shattering upon impact. The children could only gape as the prince began to shake violently, as if he himself were in an earthquake.

" Somebody stop the SHAKING! "

The vamp soon froze and began running across the lobby, turning and calling out.

" Bathroom last Thursday bent claws back on counter- OUCH! "

Casper turned to Thatch, finding the other pinching the brim of his nose and sighing. Clearly he'd begin to feel exhausted about all this, and to be honest, Casper couldn't blame him. This was all his fault, after all. He'd should've listened to the vamp about the sugar. But he didn't think giving Fatch sugar would do THIS!

Taking in a deep breath, the ghost flew off after the prince, not even noticing Thatch wasn't following.

He found Fatch in the gym, doing cartwheels around the hole in the floor, grinning like a goof ball. It was funny really, but Casper didn't have the heart to laugh at him. It... it would be just cruel if he were to laugh now. Rushing forward, he could hear Fatch talking again, this one a bit more unusual.

" Last Tuesday the toilet caught on fire- it wasn't my fault I thought it was a MARSHMALLOW! "

_' What?! ' _Casper pondered; this one sounded a bit more rehearsed, or like he hadn't come up with this line by himself. Perhaps he was quoting something?

Shaking his head vigorously, the ghost then attempted to tackle Fatch once more, only to have Fatch grab both of his hands and begin to spin. And fast too. Like... super speed fast. And then without any warning, Fatch let go, sending Casper through a wall.

Casper tried to pick himself back up, knowing he couldn't let the prince get too far. Not like this, when he could possibly hurt someone in his sugar high. Charging through a few walls, as he was a ghost, he soon found the prince in the history room, tearing up what seemed to be paper. Although, this paper didn't seem to be homework. In fact, upon picking up a speck and inspecting it, Casper found it to be musical notes. Notes to the song Fatch had been writing.

Perhaps Fatch was a little more aware of what was going on than Casper thought.

Looking forward, the boy found Fatch pacing around the room, smiling, yet looking anxious all the while. Eventually, Casper found he couldn't stand the pacing anymore, as he felt the other was going to drive himself crazy like that, and placed his hands on his torso as he walked back over, feet skidding a bit as he tried to get him to stop. After all, the prince WAS much stronger than him.

" Fatch, you JUST have to relax so you can sleep. "

The ghost tried, finally getting the other to stop moving.

" You can do it. "

" Thanks Casper. "

Fatch said quickly, yet sincerely. Casper could tell. Suddenly the vamp got hyper again, and began talking faster with much more enthusiasm.

" Y-you don't have any licorice do you? Gumball? Breathmint?! "

Casper gave an exasperated sigh, hitting his forehead in minor aggravation. This wasn't working. Fatch was still hyper, and it didn't seem like he'd be calming down anytime soon either. This was horrible... Fatch was never like this, and there was no telling how upset he'd be by all this when he calmed down. This was all his fault...

" ... Fatch, I'm SO sorry... "

Casper muttered softly, crossing his arms sadly.

" I didn't mean to put you in this position. It's WAY too much pressure. "

" ARE YOU KIDDING?! "

Fatch yelped, nearly scaring Casper right out of his ectoplasm.

" This is more fun than the day I almost lost 4 toes during the Deedstown ice storm! "

Casper felt his eyes narrow, wondering what the other was talking about more than ever.

" ... We had an ice storm? "

Fatch looked right at the ghost, seemingly incredibly serious. Although, Casper knew better.

" Everything worked out that day. "

The prince then looked down at his feet, grinning widely again.

" Ten toes at last count! "

Now positive the vampire was making up natural disasters, Casper simply sighed, not knowing what he could do to help the prince sleep. He was almost ready to give up... he just didn't know how to help.

Just then the doors swung open, causing Casper to turn around, finding not only Thatch, but his human friend Richard as well. The human in question looked a little under the weather, actually, but it didn't seem bad. At most he was tired, maybe had the sniffles, but that was it.

Thatch nodded towards his friend, who nodded back and walked up to the prince. Almost immediately there was a significant change in Fatch's attitude, as the prince quickly looked irritated.

" Hello Fatch. "

Richard said calmly. Even his voice sounded scratchy.

" What? "

Fatch hissed, his hyper tone clearly diminished.

" I just wanted to talk to you is all. It HAS been a while since I've seen you. "

Fatch, being the normally polite person he was, simply bit his lip, trying to remain calm.

" So... things have been pretty slow for me lately. "

Richard began softly, sounding like he was struggling speaking.

" I caught a cold, and stuff starts floating when I sneeze. Naturally I can't go to school like this. I just don't know if it's REALLY a cold, or if it's just allergies. But at least it got me out of school, you know? I mean, I like learning, and, technically, I'm ridiculously smart, heh... not to brag or anything. But there are also a lot of jerks in that stupid school, and since I can't exactly show off my powers, and I'm not very physically strong, it makes things hard t- "

A loud thud could be heard, and the trio turned to find Fatch laying on the floor, fast asleep. Thatch began laughing as Casper turned to Richard in confusion, finding the human smirking slightly before sneezing, a desk being sent floating into the air. To be honest, the ghost was a little confused right now.

" I knew that would work! "

Thatch said cheerfully, still laughing all the while.

" Hah! I knew he hated humans, but I don't think I was THAT boring! "

Richard giggled, sniffling slightly. And thats when Casper understood. Since Fatch hated humans, he naturally found them boring. So Thatch must've left to go get Richard will the ghost was trying to catch the crazed vampire, and told him to be as boring as possible. Casper laughed lightly at this plan before bending down and grabbing Fatch by the underarms, beginning to drag him to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! Fatch must really not like humans! X3<strong>


	6. We let you down

**Even though I'm ahead, I wish I had started typing this chapter a bit sooner. Hope you enjoy though! **

* * *

><p>Casper turned back over to Fatch, hoping the prince would wake up soon. He was worried... Fatch had stopped sleep walking and he'd stopped singing. The ghost hoped nothing was wrong...<p>

The rest of the day had flown by, so it was now the day Fatch had to perform his song to his family. Richard had long since gone home (especially since when he sneezed once it sent Thatch flying), so it was now just Casper and Thatch, waiting for Fatch to wake up. The prince had been sleeping for so long now...

Casper hoped he didn't mess this up for Fatch in anyway... he'd hate for Fatch to lose his bet because they couldn't make a song for him... the ghost buried his head in his hands, feeling horribly guilty about all this.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he quickly looked up to find Thatch looking at him with soft eyes.

" You ok Casper? "

He asked gently, getting a sigh from the ghost.

" Yeah. I just hope we didn't mess things up for Fatch... "

To the ghosts amazement, Thatch sighed and sat down next to him, looking a bit downcast himself.

" I know... I was really hoping this plan would stick. I've seen how tough he's had it thinking of this song... I hope he'll be ok... "

Casper bit his lip; he'd forgotten. Thatch had probably been there when Fatch made that bet in the first place. No doubt Thatch had been wanting to help him since day one. He had to be feeling pretty badly about this as well...

Well... this was it. They'd failed. They weren't able to help Fatch out at all. In fact, in a small way, they'd made it worse. They threw off his sleep schedule and they made him incredibly hyper by giving him sugar. Well... Casper, made it worse with the sugar. The point was, he now understood why Fatch didn't eat sugar when he was tired. Heck, he'd been as hyperactive as Gold! And the ghost didn't know anyone more hyper than that!

A deep breath could be heard from across the room, indicating Fatch was finally waking up. The duo quickly rushed over to the foot of the princes bed, watching him sit up and gingerly beginning to rub his eyes, looking like he was still unbearably tired. Not surprising really, but still not good. Fatch slowly turned to the duo, smiling softly, his ruby eyes reflecting his lack of sleep.

" Good morning... "

The prince said, yawning softly.

" Oof... I think I slept a bit too well... a-anyway, how'd the song turn out? "

The two looked at each other briefly before looking down, each one feeling even worse about not being able to make a song out of his sleep singing. Fatch quickly noticed this, shifting a bit and sitting on his knees, wrapping the blanket around himself.

" Wh-what's wrong? "

" Well... "

Casper mumbled softly, poking his index fingers together modestly. He didn't know how to go about this. Again they failed. He didn't want to let Fatch down...

" You see... "

" I-it's my fault! "

Thatch interveened, confusing the heck out of Casper. Why was Thatch saying this?! It wasn't his fault! If anything it was his own fault! Needless to say, Fatch was confused as well.

" I-I couldn't seem to make a song out of everything, and I screwed up! I'm so sorry! "

" Thatch, it wasn't your fault! "

Casper hurried, placing a hand against the others upper arm.

" I messed up too! I should've listened to you when you warned me about the sugar! I didn't think it would do that to him! Ooooh, Fatch, I'm so, so sorry about all this! "

Fatch blinked, looking like he was blown away by how the two of them were acting right now. The prince looked down, as if deep in thought. And the two were almost afraid he was disappointed in them. Although, they wouldn't be surprised if that were true. They really did mess up. The prince would have to eat fish because they not only couldn't make a song, but made him eat sugar and caused him to go nuts. Goodness... they couldn't even blame him if he didn't want to speak to them for the rest of the day.

Suddenly the prince began to grin. Widely and cheerfully. Which was probably the last thing they expected him to do. Why did he look so happy...?

" ... So. "

Fatch said calmly, finally looking up at them.

" You guys did a lot today, yes? Tell me about it. "

" Ah, well... "

Thatch mumbled, looking off to the side. Casper decided to continue for him, as Thatch obviously didn't know where to start.

" We found a nice way to help you sleep, remember? That lullaby Thatch found? "

The vampire chuckled, his face turning bright red before he he began to speak up.

" Well, Casper here kept you from running into anything while you sleep walked. And he made sure you didn't cause TOO much damage when you were sugar crazy. "

" Well, you're the one who brought Richard here to help Fatch go too sleep again! "

_' They really did a lot for me... ' _Fatch mentally mumbled, smiling even wider. _' That's it-!' _Without warning, the prince sprung to his feet, shocking the children into standing up as well. After all, he'd been so calm until then.

" Casper! Come over to my house after school! "

The prince hurried, rushing over to the corner of the room and grabbing his guitar.

" I have something I want you to see! "

As he began to run out the doorway, he tripped, landing flat on the ground. He gingerly picked himself, blushing furiously before rushing off again. Casper and Thatch simply looked at each other before shrugging, neither sure what just happened. They wished they knew why Fatch seemed so... giddy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was alright. :3<strong>


	7. The song

**Well! This is the final chapter. I've had a great time writing this, especially since I finished the story the day I posted chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S. The song Fatch sings here was writtin by the by the amazing SamWolf NightLover! You should all read her work, it really IS amazing! ;D**

* * *

><p>Casper followed Thatch quietly to the Ramirez house, not sure what he should be expecting. Fatch had said to come here, but the ghost was still pondering why the prince would need HIM here. After all, he didn't THINK there would be a reason for him being here. Unless Fatch wanted Casper to pay in any way for making him go stir crazy. Which, knowing his friend, wouldn't surprise him.<p>

As they reached the door, Thatch pulled out the house key from his pocket and began to head inside, Casper walking through the door as it closed. After all, he hadn't needed to wait for the door to open in the first place.

To the duos amazement, the entire Ramirez family and Moon were sitting in the living room, Fatch in the front of the room with his guitar in his hands. And that's when they realized he was going to perform. But with what song, they wondered? They didn't THINK he had written a song...

The prince nodded their way, gesturing for them to sit. The two did so without arguement, sitting right next to Fatima. Fatima actually looked a great deal different now. She was wearing a white, sleeveless top torn at the bottom, a black belt with a silver star in the front, light blue baggy jeans and black shoes. Her black hair was now pulled into an up ponytail, held together by a frilly silver bow, while her bangs flowed gracefully down her front. She looked quite beautiful really.

Turning their attention back over to Fatch, they found the prince smiling brightly, clearing his throat a bit.

" Thanks for gathering in here so quickly everyone. "

The prince said warmly.

" As I said I would, I have prepared a song for you all. And I would actually like it if Thatch and Casper paid close attention to it. "

The ghost and the vampire looked at each other in confusion, wondering what the vampire had up his sleeves right now. What did the prince have planned? Why did he want them to pay such close attention?

" I hope you like it. "

Slowly lowering his hand and eyes to the guitar, Fatch lightly began to strum, looking like he was enjoying how beautifully the notes flowed. The sound was pleasing to the ear... rock definitely, but still now blasting. And then... he began to sing.

_'' Used to be, trapped... Used_

_to be, cold... Ohhh, so cold... So cold. ''_

Casper tilted his head slightly, intrigued by thees first few lyrics. They seemed to be describing the prince himself.

_'' No light, no warmth, and no... Love. Nothing_

_except for the cold and cruel, darkness. Struggling _

_through it all, all the hate, sadness and pain. Till you_

_reach that breaking point, where you can never seem to escape. _

_Escape!... The unloving despicable darkness... ''_

Thatch couldn't help but notice how this linked to the others past. How horrible he'd had it, and how he'd slipped close to the edge. He was actually explaining how he'd felt then... something of which he hardly ever did.

_'' Thought there was no more hope left, no light_

_in this cold-hearted, unforgiving world. Till two unlikely,_

_oh ever so... Small lights, came into my little dark-unhappy_

_world, and showed me the way... The way to escape. Escape! Escape... That_

_lifeless world. ''_

_' Two small lights... ' _The two thought simultaneously._ ' Two small lights... is it... is it possible he means me and...? ' _Looking at each other briefly, the children instantly knew they were thinking the same thing. That they pondered the meaning behind Fatch's lyrics. If he meant them, and that the small lights were them... was he... was he trying to tell them he was thankful he knew them? That he'd still be in that life if it weren't for them? That must be it... that must be why he invited Casper... unknowingly, the children began to tear up a little, listening more intensively.

_'' Oooohhh, where I wanted someone to hold me, to let me pour out my feelings. To_

_let out all my troubles, and to feel a little wanted. Like I do have a meaning... In this, life. _

_And back when I thought happiness had limits, there's always a new door open! Sooooo..._

_Thank you... I wanna say "Thank you so truly much!" To them two, ever, oh so very... Smalll... Lights. ''_

As Fatch hit his last note, last cord, the room began to applaud, Casper and Thatch springing up and rushing over to the prince, locking him in a tight hug. They also couldn't see it, but Fatch was tearing up a bit as well. After all... he'd meant every word of what he said. He owed them so much... and he was more than happy to thank them through a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... this made me smile the whole time I was writing it. I hope it made some of you smile too. :')<strong>


End file.
